4 Boys 1 Store No Clean Clothes
by Lena5
Summary: what happen when the group runs out of clothes to wear?? And no one knows how to use a washing machine


I had another inspiration lol...I was washing the clothes when I thought what happen if the boys ran out of clothes to wear? This is only a one shot...what happen when 4 boys don't know how to use a washer and runs out of clothes to wear?? Lol...Rated PG 13...for Sanzo cusses.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
4 boys 1 store no clean clothes  
  
"Ne Hakkai, I have no more clean clothes," Goku stated holding up his clothes that are either ripped up or dirty.  
  
Hakkai sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't worry saru I ran out too," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
Gojyo stood there with a bag swung over his shoulder.  
  
"Che, and I thought I was the only one," said Sanzo stepping into the room also with a bag of clothes.  
  
"I guess there isn't anything else we can do except washed them," said Hakkai scratching his head.  
  
"Demo...I don't know how to wash..." Goku trailed off.  
  
"Bakasaru, watch and learn," said Gojyo smirking.  
  
Together the four went to the laundry shop.  
  
"Ne Gojyo, you sure you know what your doing?" ask Hakkai as the three watched Gojyo pour in all the soap.  
  
"Of course, I seen all the girls do this," he said concentrating on his work.  
  
"ITAI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU STUPID CURRUPTED MONK!" Gojyo yelled.  
  
"Baka, you're doing it wrong," was the only answer he got.  
  
"I DON'T SEE YOU DOING ANYTHING," he yelled back.  
  
"I bet you don't know how to use it either." Gojyo taunted  
  
"You're on." He said dropping his clothes on another washer. "Ma, ma, I don't think we need to fight over to see who knows how to wash," Hakkai said also dropping his clothes.  
  
Sanzo glared at Gojyo and expertly dropped the soap in and organized his clothes.  
  
Gojyo glared back and dropped everything in the washer including the whole box of soap.  
  
Goku sat on the washer watching the two washed their clothes. Confused he asked a nearby lady to help him.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
"THE HELL!?!?!?!"  
  
Everyone looked up from what they were doing to the four men in the far right corner.  
  
They went back to their work as soon as the Sanzo glared at them that could freeze hell over.  
  
Goku smiled happily as he thank the kind lady that helped him washed his clothes.  
  
"How come Goku was able to wash his clothes," Gojyo whined.  
  
Gojyo looked back at his clothes. It was horrible looking. He poked at his clothes.  
  
"What happen to my clothes," he whined as he held up what used to be a white shirt. Hakkai chuckled at the pinkish shirt.  
  
Sanzo on the other hand didn't have much luck either.  
  
He held up a red bandana that somehow gotten into his white clothes turning everything pinkish. He took out his fan and whacked the living daylights out of Gojyo.  
  
"WHAT THE *beep* IS YOUR STUPID *beep* *beep* DOING IN MY *beep* *beep* I BET YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE YOU *beep* PERVERTED LITTLE PIECE OF *beep* *B E E P* And thus the beating continues as we censor the conversation.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
A tired Sanzo leaned against the wall satisfied with his workout. He smirked as he looked at the unconscious demon on the floor that he knocked out with his fan.  
  
"Ne Sanzo," Goku said holding up the bandana.  
  
"It says Ririn on the back..." Goku said pointing at the name on the bandana. Goku sweatdropped as Gojyo stood up an evil aura surrounding him.  
  
"MWAHAHAHA, HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME FOR SOMETHING THAT LITTLE BRAT DID!!!" Gojyo laughed evilly.  
  
Sanzo sighed and threw his fan at Gojyo knocking the poor demon out again.  
  
"Ma, ma I think that's enough, let's finish up and go back to the inn before we destroy any more washers," Hakkai said looking around.  
  
"Ne, Hakkai," said Goku.  
  
"Hm?" ask Hakkai  
  
"What washers?" Goku asked looking around.  
  
Sanzo looked around finally noticing the damage he did to the store.  
  
The three looked around at the barren land where smoke was coming from the ground.  
  
"Ne, does it mean we have to go shopping for new clothes?" ask Goku as everything was destroyed during Sanzo's rampage.  
  
"Yes, we'll go tomorrow," Hakkai said dragging Gojyo back to the inn.  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
What you guys think?? Maybe a sequel of when the group goes shopping for clothes?? 


End file.
